brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hyper Reugosite
History The Ultraman Astmas Chronicle Chapter 1 Pre-Chapter 1: the Origins of Hyper Reugosite Almost 230 years after the defeat of King Ghidorah the First, the original King Of The Night, in an outside conquest of his void-like home-dimension, which was stated to be in between the Baraji and the Central Universe, a new king was finally able to take control of the first King Ghidorah’s power. However, this new king, Hyper Reugosite, was unlike King Ghidorah the First and its progenitor. It was a hybrid of genetics and essences from both Kaiju and Ultras, specifically being as follows ((Ultras: genetics of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman X, Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Rosso, and Ultraman Blu, plus essences from Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, and Ultraman X)(Kaiju: genetics of Ruegosite, Dark Lugiel, Hyper Zetton, plus essences from Reugosite and Dark Lugiel)). As if this wasn't enough to make it unique from its predecessors, it was also determined to turn the title of King of the Night into a peaceful role in life. However, the soul of King Ghidorah the First would not allow its energy to become one with an entity wishing for peace. This created a split between Hyper Reugosite’s innate peace and innate evil. The evil essences took over, empowered by the split, and outcast the peace, creating Ultraman Astmas, alongside turning Hyper Reugosite into an evil entity. The Universal Saga TBA Profile Forms - Monster Forms= - Form 2= Hyper Reugosite as it appeared in the finale of Season 1 of Ultraman Astmas. - Form 2.2= Hyper Reugosite's second form after being empowered by Exceed Astmas' energy. *Genesis Requiem: Hyper Reugosite's special attack, a laser beam from a cloud he summons in front of his chest that can wipe out any living being. It is stated to be the same energy as the original, but amplified to such a high degree at default, it is almost 25 times more powerful than the original Reugosite's Genesis Requiem. Even considering this, it can be charged further for an even more powerful attack. *Flight: Hyper Reugosite can fly by enlarging the wings on its back. *Strength: Hyper Reugosite possesses great strength, capable of withstanding incredibly powerful energy-based attacks easily without flinching. *Barrier: Hyper Ruegosite is capable of generating a powerful energy shield around either the front or back of its body, capable of protecting it from even the most powerful of energy-based attacks. *Mouth Laser: Hyper Reugosite can fire a powerful red laser from his mouth. Roughly the same strength as the original Reugosite's Genesis Requiem when at its maximum charge. *Tentacle Arm Spikes: Hyper Reugosite has a spike on each arm, which can be fired at foes on the ends of long, extendable tentacles. They can be used for constricting foes, utilized as powerful whip weapons, and, when not extended, can be used as blades for melee combat. *Hyper Reugo-Ballistic: The spikes on Hyper Reugosite's tail can be launched as missiles. Roughly 20 times more powerful than the original. *Ruegosite Absorb: When an opponent fires a beam or some other form of energy attack at Hyper Ruegosite, it can extend its arms and generate a portal-like hole vortex in front of himself that will quickly absorb the projectiles. The energy is absorbed when the vortex is collapsed and then fired back at his attacker with his hands. This is not strong enough to absorb extremely powerful attacks such as the Absolute Astmas. *Astmas' Powers: Due to evolving via Exceed Astmas' energy, Hyper Reugosite can use some of Astmas' powers. **Astmas Origin ***Astmas Cross Ray: Astmas Origin’s main finisher. Hyper Reugosite fires it by extending its arm blades and placing them in the '+' position. ***Astmas Slash: After charging one of its hands with energy, Hyper Reugosite fires a light bullet. ****Astmas Double Slash: Hyper Reugosite charges both hands with energy and fires a light bullet from each hand. ***Astmas Thunderbolt: Hyper Reugosite firstly charges its arm blades with electricity and raises its left arm to the sky, releasing all of the electricty. This then creates a swirling storm cloud, which Hyper Reugosite turns into a disk of energy. It then throws the disk at the opponent, turning it into a beam of yellow-colored, electrical energy. ***Astmas Especially: Astmas’ last and most powerful special move in his original form. to perform it, Hyper Reugosite firstly summons an energy cloud to his right, resembling a mass of many galaxies overlapped (or a mass of galaxies being destroyed by a virus-like form of Genesis-Requiem Energy), and then fires a powerful, rainbow colored beam from its entire body. It can destroy monsters in one hit. **Exceed Astmas ***Exceed Astmas Slash: Hyper Reugosite traps the target in a rainbow-like pocket dimension and does a charge attack that quickly slices the enemy. Unlike Astmas' version, it does not realize Hyper Reugosite's will. }} }} }} Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Astmas Kaiju Category:Ultraman Astmas Category:Kaiju (Central Universe)